Inner darkness: release
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: *ON LEAVE* Allen tried to be ptient with Malcom, but as it seems he just can't take it anymore, now that he joined the Earl side hell is gonna break lose.Noah!AllenxTyki. Flames, reviews ok.
1. Chapter 1:betrayal

_**Disclaimer: DGM not mine(sobs)**_

"I'm sick of you calling me a traitor! Your really a son of a bitch for accusing me this just because of the damn fucking possibilities! Well if you really want me gone then I would gladly leave!" He spat out in angered and stormed out kumui's office.

"Nice going you…what's the word… ah you jack ass fucking bitch." He added.

I'm just telling the truth. He said and turn to leave the office.

Kumui just sighed and continued on with his work then a few minutes later it hit him the boy said he'd gladly leave, oh shit he might really mean it! He thought and went to the latter's room only to find it empty and a note on his desk.

_Dear Kumui_,

_I've decided I'm leaving and yeah don't tell my friends and don't try to look for me_

_Ps I'll kill everyone you sent that finds me (in case they do) and it's that Hitler wanabe's fault!_

_Signed_,

_Allen walker_

"Hey Kumui what you doing in the bean sprouts room and where's he anyways?" A certain samurai asked.

"Well about that…" he scratched his head and tried to hide the note behind his back but kanda caught it and looked at it.

"So the bean sprout finally snapped at the Hitler wanabe." He said and Kumui just nodded in reply.

Meanwhile Allen walker never even dreamed of him in front of the doors of the Earl and Noah's residence.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and opened wide, he slightly closed his eyes because of the sudden bright light and when he looked up he saw the Earl and his usual grin but a little wider (if possible).

"Ah Allen walker never expected your visit, so what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked the fat man.

"I've decided to awaken my full potential as a Noah." He said flatly.

"Glad to be of service, come in , come in." He gestured him inside and into the Earl's room, while inside the Earl pulled out a syringe that contained a gray liquid.

"This will help fasten your transformation, but this might hurt quite a lot." He informed.

"I can take it and besides this is the only family that accepts me as I am." He sighed and readied himself for the pain he will endure, he fainted after the liquid had entered and spread into his entire body.

_**Well tell me what you think and I'll gladly update if I have free time and a lot more to come reviews and flames accepted here and requests anyone? **_

_**Allen: what a story this is going to be**_

_**Me: I know**_

_**Allen: so guys read and review and more will be coming your way**_


	2. Chapter 2:transformation complete

_**Ok guys here's the next chapter and sorry for the late update I was kinda busy with school work and writing audition stories for our school paper so guys enjoy!**_

_**DGM not mine**_

_**Chapter 2: transformation complete**__** (this wasn't the original plot this is a re-write and so are the next chapters.)**_

_**It's been a month now since Allen disappeared from the order and endured so much pain from the transformation inside him.**_

_**At the black order **_

_**You're the one who caused all this! Lavi spat out.**_

_**Aren't you suppose to be thanking me for there's no more threat inside the order. He spat back.**_

_**And why would I thank you? Hell if I wasn't an exorcist I'd bloody hell kill you right now! He bit back and tried to suppress himself from his anger.**_

_**Stop it you two your only making the situation worse! Kumui just said.**_

_**At the Noah and Earl's residence.**_

_**Allen opened his eyes and tried to sit up but he felt his body ache allover.**_

_**Ah I see your already awake Allen-kun. He heard the Earl say.**_

_**Yes I am, is it done? He asked. Him sitting up**_

_**It is Allen-kun. He said and handed him a cup of tea.**_

_**What a painful experience that was! He ranted and sip a little of his tea.**_

_**Didn't I tell you it will hurt a lot? The Earl reminded.**_

_**Oh yeah right, sorry bout that. He said and blushed a bit. The Earl chuckled which made him blush even more.**_

_**Ok then my child you rest now and don't come out and stay here while I attend to my unfinished business. He ordered and he just nodded in reply and he Earl excited the room. **_

_**He was staring outside by the window his chin atop his hand, so I'm a Noah from now on, it's fine with me and the Black order is my enemy now. He said to himself and enjoyed the scenery of wild flowers in the garden swaying every time the wind passes them by.**_

_**Days passed and he was really getting bored of not doing anything, all he did was just stare outside the window watching as days continue to pass him by.**_

_**I'm so bored and I'm getting sick of the atmosphere even if it's calming. He sighed and stood up from which he was sitting on when he saw the Earl enter the room dragging something and when he got a closer look it was a human, a female to be exact.**_

_**If your bored then how about training w/ your powers then. He said and without hesitation activated his crown clown and kill the female with one strike and without regret. That was fast and you seem to have lost your compassion and love for humanity, now that proves to be a real Noah's attitude.**_

_**What can I say I was bored and yeah I liked the feeling of no mercy and of course why would I regret my actions? Especially towards a human? Hell no! cause their weak unlike us. A devious smile appeared on his face.**_

_**So then training continues. He announced, and watched the teen murder those human's bloodlust and soullessness present in his eyes, which made him grin in happiness for he really has turned to their side.**_


	3. Chapter 3:family reunion

_**At last on with chapter three! Updates are a bit late cause like what I said in chapter two I'm rewriting the whole thing, so please be patient ok.**_

_**Allen: what a chap that was!**_

_**Me: well it sucks so I had to rewrite**_

_**Tyiki: when's the lemon coming in?**_

_**Me: I told you I can't write lemon, only Shounen ai…maybe**_

_**Tyiki: oh well**_

_**Allen: here's the story guys….enjoy**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_So then training continues. He announced, and watched the teen murder those human's bloodlust and soullessness present in his eyes, which made him grin in happiness for he really has turned to their side._

_**Now back to the present:**_

The Earl called all family members and announced that he had a surprise for everyone.

"What is it Earl-sama." Rhode asked excitedly.

"Patience my dear you'll see at dinner." He said.

"Aw why can't you tell us now?" She pouted making him chuckle.

"That's why it's a surprise. And dismissed everyone.

Meanwhile inside the room Allen was, said teen was currently reading a book who turned his head when he heard someone enter the room which would only be the Earl of course.

"Why hello Earl-sama." He greeted putting the book down but not before marking the page where he stopped.

"Allen-kun, now is the time to appear and join your true family." He stated and handed him a change of clothing which he accepted.

"Hai Earl-sama." Was the boy's reply and left the boy to change, a few minutes later he came out dressed in tux and followed the fat man to the dinning hall.

He could feel his heart race faster and his body stiffened, he was feeling mixed emotions right now when the Earl placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my child your family now." He assured him, and they entered together and everyone present in the room were surprised at the person who came in with the him.

"Now come on is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"B-brother?" Everyone said in unison, now this made the Earl raise a brow and sighed.

"Ok I get it now." Tyiki Mikk said as he noticed the change of appearance of the latter.

"So you've noticed." The teen said sarcastically and as everyone regained composure and noticed what the male saw and dinner started after.

Dinner ended quietly and the Earl asked Tyiki to escort the teen to his room which he happily complied to, while they were walking there was an uneasy an awkward feeling building up in his guts as he continued to follow the older male to his assigned room.

" So what finally made you decide to join us?" he asked as they continued to walk through the halls.

" It's that fucking hitler wannabe's fault and beside I really _want _to_ kill him."_ he replied and a dark aura surrounded him and he winced at that and they had arrived in front of his supposed room.

" Well then I'll be leaving you now, good night."

"Good night and thanks." and left him.

He locked his gaze into his new room, it was pretty much normal (not), the walls were painted a black color, at the right there was a king sized canopy bed and dark blue colored sheets adorned it, a bedside table and at the far corner there was a desk, letting out a yawn he silently closed the door and went to the general direction of the bed, lying in and puling the covers on him.

' Well brace yourself for anything that comes in your way…show no mercy and kill in cold blood.' he said to himself and drifted into dream land.

* * *

_**So what do you think of it? Any suggestions or comments, this is a rewrite. Well…. Should I continue or not? PM me okay and thanks for the reviews of the past chapters and I'll upload if I have time…**_

_**...Bye2x...**_

_**xXFrom KityXx**_


	4. Chapter 4: exorcist encounter

_**Hey everyone I'm back w/ chapter 4 and for those who reviewed chapter 3 thanks a bunch guys and gals if any…hehehe, now back to the story and if you guys have any request I would gladly comply to your suggestions and now the story…**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

' _Well brace yourself for anything that comes in your way…show no mercy and kill in cold blood.' he said to himself and drifted into dream land._

_**Now back to the present:**_

The next day he and Tyiki were called for a mission there at least he had something to do now, once the Earl has relayed to them their mission the set of and what a long trip that was, and keeping himself sane along the way.

"Hey Shounen how about a round of strip poker." He suggested and pulled out a deck from his pocket.

"Yeah sure why not, I'm bored anyways." He agreed an seated on the other side of the chair.

He shuffled the deck and distributed the exact number of cards and placed the remaining cards face down in the middle. Tyiki ended losing terribly and was forced to strip another piece of clothing on him.

"You still end up losing against me Mikk." He chuckled as he reshuffled the deck.

"Guess I'm a little distracted that's all."

"And what seems to be the thought that keeps your mind distracted?"

"I'm sorry about destroying your innocence and almost killing you back then and that's been distracting me."

"Don't worry long forgotten and apology accepted, now mind getting back to the game."

"Yeah sure but this time I won't go easy on you."

After 13 rounds a funny turn of events has been put into play in his favor of course

"Now look who ended up getting striped." He chuckled and he groaned.

"Don't get so cocky Mikk." And took of the shirt he had on revealing his creamy white skin and did he get an arousal out of that.

"Then the game continues." He declared.

_**Xx time skip xX**_

Upon arrival to their said destination they made their way into town and rented a room in one of the inn's there, after settling in they decided to walk and explore a bit, when the scenery was now overlooking the ocean they decided to sit down and take a rest under one of the trees.

"Um…Tyiki ." he said.

"Hn." He replied his eyes not wandering from the ocean.

" what if we encounter my former acquaintances' I don't know what to do." he admitted when suddenly he felt his hand being intertwined with the other's own.

" Don't worry my Shounen I'm here with you." He assured him then slowly went closer to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead which earned him a blush from the boy.

" TYIKI!" He said which made the other chuckle.

Meanwhile unbestone to the two Allen's former acquaintances' where also present there,

" Why do we have to look for that fucking bean sprout anyways?" kanda said his voice filled with annoyance(as always).

"Well brother told us to look for him remember?" Lenalee said.

" Oh well, moving on." Lavi said an as they moved on and continued their search for the white-haired teen, while the three was walking around a familiar color of hair caught their eyes and beside him a curly haired man sat.

Casually making their way to the general direction of the couple and the teen felt tensed all of a sudden and noticing the subtle change in the boys action felt a bolt of worry cruise through his entire being slowly pulling the teen into an embrace he softly nuzzled the boys hair and whispered soothing words which worked, deciding to not bother the couple but Lavi being him approached then and tapped politely on the curly haired man's shoulder.

" Um excuse me can I bother you for a minute?" He asked.

" Not at all, go ahead." The man answered and stood up from his perch and when he faced him to his surprise it was none other than Tyiki mikk himself and he jumped back to his group.

" Oh so the exorcists' are her too." said his other companion, it seems familiar to their group but it was filled with venom."

" It seems so, wanna introduce yourself all over again?"

" Might as well so they won't bug me anymore." and he to stood up and when the group registered the words that escaped the latter's lips they have a feeling something was not right, and were they right when the teen turned it was none other than Allen, Lavi was so overjoyed that he tried to glomp him but missed and the latter moved beside the Noah.

" Allen why are you with a Noah?" He wailed.

" What can I say, I guess I feel more comfortable with them and besides I wouldn't mind staying with my true family." He stated and grabbed Tyiki's hand.

" But why Allen, WHY?" she cried.

" Let's get over it already your fucking pissing me off." He uttered and slowly in front of their eyes his skin tone started to change, seven cross makes then started to emerge on his forehead and upon opening his eyes they saw gold and they were horror stricken.

" You see what I have changed into? So no matter how you plead for me to come back I won't!" He said in a mocking voice and still the other group was still in shock,

' Might as well leave them.' He said telepathically and they did leaving the stunned exorcists' behind, Lavi was the first to recover from his shock but was to late the two already left and the others followed after.

" The hell? Was I seeing things or did moyashi just turn into a Noah in front of our eyes?"

" I can't believe it."

" Neither do I, better tell this to Kumui." and everyone nodded in response and went back to were they were staying at.

" I see and WHAT? Your joking right?" He said nervously but it seems they were serious.

" this is a problem, a very big problem."

* * *

_**At last I got it over with and I feel much better now.**_

_**Till next chapter**_

_**X_kity_X**_


	5. Chapter 5: battle and confession

_**Hey guys I'm back! And wow many review from this story too I love you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM -sobs-**_

_**Now on with the story… Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

" _The hell? Was I seeing things or did moyashi just turn into a Noah in front of our eyes?" _

" _I can't believe it."_

" _Neither do I, better tell this to Kumui." and everyone nodded in response and went back to were they were staying at._

" _I see and WHAT? Your joking right?" He said nervously but it seems they were serious._

" _this is a problem, a very big problem."_

_**Back to the present:**_

After submitting their report they decided to wander a while and upon doing so they encountered akuma's ranging from level's 1-2, the level 1's were easy but the other proved to be quite a challenge but all the same they had defeated them and as they were about to leave a stunning white light were fastly approaching them and luckily they moved out of the way for it was an energy blast and as they faced their attacker it was none other than the person they encountered a little earlier that day along with their former exorcist of course and as he scrutinized the teen futher his innocence was activated and was the one who made the attack.

"Why _hello again exorcists'" he greeted in a mocking voice and_ blood lust filled the atmosphere.

" Ah wait I remembered something!" he exclaimed and looked at the teen in confusion.

" I said in the letter I left back then that I'd kill whomsoever member of the order sends and well they found me so that means I have to kill them." he stated and hen giggled like a giddy school girl and on the other groups face were painted with disbelief.

" Ok then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He announced and battle began, for other's it would seem unfair for two against three, but not in their condition for the Noah's were really and are skillfully talented in the battle field and the other's badly getting their ass kicked.

" What done already? But we've only just begun." He said with a pout and watched Lavi fall to the ground, trying he sat up but his attempts were futile, his body ached all over, he was covered in bruises and scratches', he then heard him approaching and stopped right beside him and sat who then whispered something in his ear

"Come to think of it I do want you guys dead." Said the teen voice colder than ice that sent shivers down his whole body and then the teen went to leave but suddenly he was pulled back and before he knew it Lavi's lips were pressed against his, he struggled and tried to push him back but the other wouldn't let go.

' Tyiki help me!' he said telepathically and in an instant the said person appeared and pulled away the red head from him and crashing into Kanda who was the one currently fighting the other Noah.

"Get the fucking off me Baka Usagi!" The pony tailed samurai yelled.

"Ok, just relax I'll get off you." He said and did so even though his body ached all over and the other stood up and pointed his sword at the child of pleasure.

"This is no fun Tyiki and it's starting to get annoying." he wined and clearly his interest fizzled out, the other could only chuckle.

" I really can agree to you at this point and oh well since you said so…" he agreed, then all of a sudden black smoke engulfed them, once it had cleared out they were gone.

" This is not going to be a good thing." He said sarcastically and turned at the other, clearly pissed off.

" Whose fucking fault do you think it is then? Baka Usagi!"

" Ok I know, I know but then again we don't have to fight them anymore." he answered but it seems to have pissed the other male even more.

" Break it up and let's just look for them." meddled Lenalee before the two kill each other and both male agreed but still the other was still pissed off, but it seems luck wasn't on their side, the two were no where in sight, exhausted they retried back to the inn they were staying in, coincidentally that's the same place the two were staying.

Inside the room were the two were residing in awkward silence bathe them but it also seems somewhat comforting when suddenly he broke the silence.

" Hey Shounen I've been meaning to tell you this…" He stated and went to sit beside the boy.

" yeah what is it?" asked the teen cocking his head a little.

' cute.' He mentally said to himself, taking a deep breath he opened his mouth and…

" I um you know….. I really like you." He confessed and the latter only blushed at the other male's statement and he tried to hide it from turning his head to the other direction but his chin was caught by the older and before he knew it his lips were pressed against the other's own, he tried to pull back but an arm has snaked around his waist and pulled him closer and soon he melted into the kiss and before they knew it they found themselves naked on the bed.

"What just happened?" He asked as he tried to regain his breath and snuggled on Tyiki's chest.

"I don't know, but never mind that and let's just enjoy the moment." He replied and pulled the younger closer to his chest.

" I love you Shounen." Nuzzling the boy's hair lovingly.

"I love you too." He answered and closed his eyes as sleep had pulled him in, pulling up the covers on them and letting out a yawn he too fell into deep slumber.

* * *

_**Ok I'm cutting it short but I intended this to be longer and I'm so sorry if it's like this 'cause I can't write lemon…. Feel free to give your comments, suggestions and constructive critism accepted.**_

_**Thanks to those who will review.**_

_**X_kity_X **_


End file.
